harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Resomi
The Resomi {Re-zoh-mee} are a race of feathered raptors who developed on the cold world tundra world Sirisai, which orbits around the star A’neech.The Resomi evolved from a primitive pack hunting species. Mechanics * They are acclimated to a near freezing temperature. * Their jumpsuits default to the rolled down sprite to show they don't fit well. * They have permanent welding vision overlay. * They have thermal vision to simulate hearing people. * They have an extremely weak set of unarmed attacks. * They are extremely fast. * They are incredibly fragile. * They have superb cold resistance and are comfortable well below temperatures around -50 Celsius. * They are counted as small, and can eat mice, be picked up, and go through flaps. * They are unable to effectively use melee and ranged weapons that are “Large” or larger. * Difficulty communicating in GalCom. Voice Whistles and difficulties with certain hard and soft consonants. * *aflap Overview The Resomi are from A’neech, which is located far on the opposite side of Skrellian territory from Sol. Their society is built around unity and strong familial and social ties; a lone Resomi is not capable of functioning well for long. Physiology The Resomi are a species of (quite small) feathered reptiles rarely exceeding more than 3-4'/1.2m in height, and weigh no more than than 90lbs/40kg, boasting two pairs of long, rigid ears with a thin, intricate bone used to achieve their nearly-magical hearing and three fingers to their hands. They also boast long prehensile tails that help them balance while moving. Resomi are a binary gender species, which have a couple moderate physical differences between the male and female counterparts. The largest visible difference their feather colors. Males tend to have larger and more vibrant feathers in general, while females tend to have finer feathers with more muted tones. Females also tend to have larger ears than males, while males tend to have larger general body sizes than their female counterparts. Additionally, Male fertility peaks at around 15 years, dropping off dramatically past 20. Males at their peak boast extravagant, flamboyant feathers that can be arguably beautiful, to even non-Resomi. Females, on the other hand, never lose their fertility until around 50 years of age. Resomi evolved for a very cold and very barren world, just barely outside of the Goldilocks zone and unfit for life as humanity understands it. As a result their skin and feathers are exceptional insulators. further more, they possess a rapid metabolism. Many of their internal regulatory processes are not energy-efficient and produce immense amounts of heat; because of this, they cannot cope well with temperatures beyond freezing. Their eyes are not well adapted for conditions on human stations, as they evolved as pack hunters in near-constant darkness, the amount of light is rather much to them- while not painfully bright, most human stations are still exceptionally bright. Due to their rapid metabolisms, Resomi age rather quickly, reaching sexual maturity at around 10 human years. They're still (comparatively) immature, at this age, however. Resomi are considered "fully mature" at around 18-20 years, at which point they generally finish higher education. Their hearing is exceptionally sensitive to the point that they can detect a person moving on the other side of a wall, but comes at the cost of being extremely vulnerable to sonic weaponry like flashbangs. This powerful hearing makes up for their lack of long-distance or high-accuracy eyesight, yelling by most species is uncomfortable; a Vox shrieking can be downright painful or perhaps, debilitating. The Resomi are entirely carnivorous due to their primitive biology. While they can consume plant matter in small amounts (Read: a small slice of lettuce, at most.), their stomachs work harder to even partially process the plant matter, which leads to gas, indigestion and general discomfort. However, Meat and other "simple" animal products are easily consumed and rapidly absorbed into their bloodstream. Of note, is the Resomi skull, particularly, their teeth. Resomi have two rows of teeth- Infront, are sixteen incisors, all positioned at the front of their mouth and are used to cut and tear, followed by eight molars, four on each side that are used to grind things. More importantly, behind these teeth, are hundreds of small, awfully sharp needle-like teeth that are used to puncture prey and inflict heavy bleeding wounds. Psychology & The Pack Resomi are predominantly pack creatures, which reflects heavily in their collectivist society. Resomi prefer living in large numbered domicilies, as a social grouping will typically contain up to 20 individuals across multiple packs living under one roof. Resomi are reliant on their social connections for their mental well being. It is not unheard of for members of their species to go insane after long durations with no contact. In Resomi society, the pack hold a surprisingly small sway in day-to-day life and interaction with others. The pack is so biologically ingrained within the Resomii that it is as common as breathing, and as such they don't consider it common ground between each Resomii. Societally, the pack is considered for all intents and purposes to be one, each member of the pack representing the pack. Many would consider their pack-based origins to be a reason for the Resomii to work communally often, but their history of bickering says otherwise. The truth is, the Resomi can agree with their pack extremely easily. However once you exit the pack and begin to enter out-of-pack contact, they are for all intents and purposes on the same level as humans. Every Resomii is individual and it shows, but every Resomii also represents the pack. Should one Resomi be hated by another Resomi, then the pack of the first Resomi is hated by the pack of the second Resomi. The pack is essentially the individual in the Empircal society, and this is one of the largest parts of their culture, present across a majority of their planets. Packs generally consist of 4 to 6 Resomii, imprinted on each other at a young age. Traditionally, packs were assembled from the same mother and genetic origin, but in modern times, following the Crash, Resomii Eggs are generally placed into a Nursery to form packs off of their own volition. As such, non-related packs are a product of the modern era. This is one of the communal aspects of Resomii and it is in fact considered cruel in many places, most notably the core worlds, to separate a Resomi from a grouping of other young Resomii during the imprint phase. If they cannot imprint on someone, instead they will imprint on what they can. Whether this is a blanket, a favorite toy, or even a building, they will find something to consider their pack. However, they generally will not imprint with preexisting packs. As a result, across the Empire it is considered a necessity to gather the young Resomii together in large groupings to allow for imprints. Lifecycle A breeding pair of Resomi, generally supported by their social grouping/pack, will lay a clutch of eggs and tend to them until they hatch. The average lifespan of a Resomi prior to any genetic interference is 60 years, though some of the oldest have been recorded to live up to 100 years. Fertility has become a large facet of modern culture, as Males have a rather short fertility window of roughly 10 years, in comparison to their Female counterparts that never naturally lose their fertility until around the age of 50. Aging brings along a collection of issues- Lost feathers are generally replaced with more muted colors, Metabolisms slow and immune systems become suppressed. Language Schechi {Schee-Shay} is a comparatively simple language that consists of various chrips, trills and squeaks that, to the untrained ear, often sound cacophonous. While it is entirely capable for Humans to speak Schechi, it oftens ends up being broken and "slurry", as the average human lacks the fine control in their vocal cords to accurately produce alot of the tones in a discernable fashion. Due to the mouth structure of Resomi, they have extreme difficulty producing sounds commonly heard in human based languages and galactic common. What they can speak is often high pitched and whistly with difficulties pronouncing consonants such as hard B's, F's, P's, Q's U's, and soft b's, f's, and i's. They also would have difficulty pronouncing consonant h sounds, (e.g. ech, th). Both their names and their language are based off of avoiding guttural sounds, such as uh, er, and eh. Instead, they use light trilling sounds, such as a, ee, and eh. For example, names of Resomi would be as such; Remi, Seemoni, Ritila, and Eschomi. Background History The Resomi empire currently exists as a despotic oligarchy. This wasn’t always the case however. In the prime days of the Resomi state, the government existed as a republic. The major change that lead to the current government was a malfunction in a large number of AI units in the year 2478. A number of AI units, including the master control unit of the Ministry of the Interior underwent a malfunction, causing the loss of the Empire’s vast databases and the destruction of critical infrastructure including vital communications services and grid systems. Initially the cause of the malfunction was not known, but it seemed to spread rapidly and effect AI systems all across Resomi space. In order to combat the spread of unlawed and potentially dangerous AI, the Resomi government declared martial law and conducted an empire-wide closure of all borders under heavy military control. Eventually, it was discovered that the synthetic malfunction was caused by a networked computer virus that had propagated its way through the Resomi empire’s interstellar network. In 2481, in order to help prevent the continued spread of the virus, the government initiated wartime declarations which mandated the shutdown of all major gate networks through Resomi space to public use and required all transportation to be through government sanctioned transport vessels that are kept disconnected from all external networks. In order to continue to propagate. Within a few months, however, the threat of the rogue synthetics rose to a new height when it was revealed that some of the synths had begun to act as a collective and perceived the Resomi empire as a threat. The synths had developed a system to take control of nanomachine swarms that were frequently used in Resomi space and began to turn them on their creators, leading to what is believed to be the only case of Nano plague in the galaxy. Nanomachines frequently found in the skill shots that were used by Resomi began to damage and consume their hosts from the inside in order to reproduce and spread. In response to the new inorganic threat posed by the Nano plague, the Resomi government began to institute more policy to fight back, leading to the destruction of nearly all nanomachine technology and the outlawing of skill shots and swarm based medical therapy. The Nano Plague resulted in the death of countless numbers of Resomi. On some planets, the entire population became infected and in order to safeguard the rest of the empire, would have to be electromagnetically sterilized to remove traces of the plague. Since 2481, the Resomi Military has been on constant patrol, attempting to locate synthetic controlled locations and destroying them. The Government has shifted more and more wartime powers into place, leading to the current status of the state today as a despotic oligarchy where attempting to escape the state can be severely punished. The Ministry of Defense has become one of the empire’s largest employers as the need to reinforce borders seems to become necessary more and more as Resomi make contact with foreign species. Resomi are seldom seen outside of the empire because of their isolation, and those that are seen are likely those that managed to slip through cracks in the empire’s controlled borders. While it’s largely believed that the Synthetic threat within its territories has been all but destroyed, the Empire continues to keep its citizens in check with state-controlled media. It’s frequently reported that other synth worlds may be found. The Empire continues to indoctrinate its people, leading to the culture of Resomi to be one of a collectivist society that views outsiders as threats and vehemently distrusts AI technology. It is after all, “the citizen's duty to not leave, for doing so could threaten the rest of the galaxy.” Technology Resomi technology has stagnated since the synthetic rebellion, but prior to this major event, the Resomi boasted technology that surpassed that of the Skrell, surpassing them in the field of micro-machining, medical sciences and Artifical Intelligence. One of the most impressive relics from before the plague was the creation of Nanomachines. The usage of Nanomachines drastically changed the course of Resomi history, allowing them to rapidly produce nearly any structure and expand their space to fill up enough star systems to rival even the largest stellar empires. Over time, Nanomachine technology was refined and began influencing the field of medicine, allowing for Nanomachine therapy, and eventually the ability to manipulate neurons in the brain through the usage of “skill shots”. As a result of extensive neural and nano-scale machinery research, Skill shots were first created in the year 2470. Skill shots are an injection capable of repathing neurons and injecting hormones to either increase the speed a Resomi learns on a current subject, or with some of the more experimental skill shots, give them the information in its entirety in one disorienting blow. The technology of skill shots, along with other forms of nanomachine technology, has been lost from time since the banning of all related technology during the nano plague crisis. The loss of nano-scale fabrication has resulted in a technology shock that has set back the entire empire centuries in lost investments and technology, along will the unintended death of millions of Resomi as the empire was forced to find its new population stasis with the sudden and irreparable damage to its infrastructure. Ironically, before the Crash and the following Nanoplague, Artifical Intelligence was engraved into nearly every facet of society- Intelligent, Learning and Incredibly helpful to the species as a whole, enablling unprecedented levels of micromanagement, efficiency and effectiveness in nearly every given field. In modern times, however, AI Research in it's entirety has been lost, destroyed and forgotten- For a very good reason. Culture and Society Traditionally, Resomii Culture was colorful, focusing heavily on the arts, personal freedom and strong familial relations with one's pack and relations with other packs. Resomi were, generally everywhere, allowed to live lives of relative luxury, at even the lowest parts of society. Entirely connected by AI frameworks and able to commune socially at a moment's notice. Pack relations were considered highly important, as it (still does) help define where one belongs in society- A pack born to miners, will likely stay miners without exceptional effort on a pack's part. The specifics of how this all came to be are lost to time, however. However, in the Modern, Post-Crash Era, Society is rebuilding from the ruins of the Crash, and a strong dichotomy is reinforced in the current society about the roles of each gender. Males, with their short fertility windows, often make up the bulk of the workforce and Females kept to more clerical or roles related to upkeep. A select few Females, however, are chosen to become "Broodmothers", Resomii that breed for life and are often seen as heroes- giving up their lives for the betterment of the entire Empire to help rebuild the dwindling population of the Post-Crash Empire. Strong Stigmas exist about how Females and Males should act, look, behave- While in their packs, everyone is equal. With the loss of the AI Framework, Society has had to cope with the loss of instantaneous relationships. On Sirisai, and it's colonies, often have work quotas for anyone in the workforce. This applies to essentially all packs, but those who are hospitalized (either for mental or physical reasons). In theory, these quotas are malleable to help those who cannot reach the standard ones, achieve one they can. In practice, they tend to be unnmoving, unless there is a serious disadvantage that a pack is dealing with (some of it is hospitalized or otherwise seriously disabled). This causes a serious amount of controversy, as packs in far reaching places aren't always able to meet these quotas. What these quotas are, depends on what kind of work they're doing. (e.g. miners excavating a certain amount of tonnage in a Sirisian Month.) Those who fail to meet their quotas are often evicted from their residencies and fined, if their behavior does not drastically improve within the first few warnings they receive- They are imprisoned and often reduced to slave labor. If they do not behave in those conditions- They are simply starved. Education, has seen a drastic change since the removal of skill shots in common use. Before the Crash, Education was lax in the Traditional sense. Packs were assigned a counselor of sorts that blurred the lines between "Medical Professional", "Scientist" and "Professor" (referring to the one relating to education.). As soon as these were removed, Education changed drastically. Education now, is mostly practical and vocational. Resomi are taught how to do things, and the basics of how things work, based off of what the pack they're in is assigned to. Additionally, an Educational Counselor is assigned to 6-10 packs, and each specialize in instructing in a specific field. Very few Resomi actually become Counselors, and there are few dedicated Scholars in Resomi society- as everything is focused on "Working" and not "How does it work?". Resomi Cuisine is another point of interest. Resomii, as an entirely carnivorous species, eats primarily meat. These meats tended to be prepared with colorful, tasty sauces made with fungus and bacteria generally only found on Sirisai's Equator. Pre-Crash Resomii tended to herd and breed large "Fungus Walkers" that used to dominate the surface of Sirisai and were domesticated early in Resomi society and serve as the staple of the pre-crash Resomi diet. Other animals were also prepared, sauced and decorated, but are often seen as delicacies. The sauces uses are often either spicy or savory in taste, with some more exotic flavors being sour or sweet- Due to the relatively small varieties of flora traditionally found on Sirisai. Modern times have introduced other spices, obviously- and the small amount of plant matter is generally inoffensive to the Resomi Stomach. Resomi "sweets" are often made of fermented and distilled fungus extract and mixed with naturally occurring sugars found in specific breeds of bacteria to form various candies- all of which are generally offensive to a human, when it comes to taste. With the bringing of the Crash, brought down several key trade lanes that imported food to several colonies- resulting in starvation nearly everywhere. Until these trade lanes were fixed, Cuisine was reduced for a while to nutrient paste and meat substitutes- In some places, this still occurs and has left it's mark as a cheap, albeit poor, bland option of nutrition. With the Crash, and the near collapse of the Empire as a whole, has brought up the biggest resurgence of crime the Empire has ever seen- Resistance Groups calling for the violent overthrow of the Empire, Information Runners who help facilitate the entirety of clandestine undergrounds, to even overzealous Social Rights Activists who demand a return to the old ways and, in some cases, the re-activation of the AI Framework. All of these tend to operate clandestinely as Rameriti, and the Ministry of the Interior are nearly omnipresent- and do not appreciate dissidence. The Resomi home world is named Sirisai, the precise location of which is kept hidden from foreigners as much as possible. Travel to and from Sirisai is heavily restricted and generally takes place via dedicated 'carrier' ships that can make the requisite warp jump with passenger ships safely contained inside. Governance In many ways, the Empire of Sirisai is a complete and total despotic Oligarchy, with Ministers forming a Senate and the average citizen having little to no say in the Senate's actions. The Current leader of this oligarchy is Rameriti, often seen as a God-Emperor by the average citizen, the origins of how he came to power are lost to time, Rumors circulate that Rameriti is actually in control of the old AI framework, but such rumors are nothing more than hearsay. The often mentioned "Ministries" of the Empire are responsible for overseeing both Colonial and Core World activity that pertains to them and often have a cruel, Iron fist that is used to project their power. Known Ministries include: * Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Handles all dealing with foreign entities. * Ministry of Internal Affairs: Their purview is dealing with all internal entities. * Ministry of the Interior: Keeps the other Ministries in check and preforms Intelligence on both interior and exterior threats. * Ministry of Defense: Handles all matters involving the military. Relationships In short, most Resomii from the Core Colonies who have fled, are generally wary of their new situation, but likely are trying their best to blend into their new home. Some Resomii are born outside of Sirisian Jurisdiction and are less influenced by their culture, generally. * FTU/Corporate space: Minor Contact. Most Resomi seen in corporate space are those that are born outside of Sirisian Jurisdiction or are Refugees. * Sol: Minor Contact. Humans are not allowed in Empire space. * The Skrell: Minor Contact. Skrell are not allowed in Empire space. * Dionaea gestalts: No contact. Dionaea are not allowed in Empire space. * Vox Shoal: At War; Vox are seen as aggressive, violent creatures that prey on Resomi without mercy. Vox consumption of living Resomi do not help this image. * Ahdomai: No contact. * Moghes Hegemony: No contact . * The Kharmaan Ascent: Informally at War; Intermittent conflict, Border disputes. * The Positronic Union: Presence known; being Synthetics of non-Resomi origin they are watched dangerously close, but no conflict has been recorded as of yet.